


Failed Netflix and Chill

by aneighthdomain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Netflix and Chill, Rey is making pancakes in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneighthdomain/pseuds/aneighthdomain
Summary: Rey just met Ben at a party a few weeks ago and invited him over to watch a movie on Netflix, except neither of them did anything and now he's calling a lyft to go home.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Failed Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a drabble post, except it's a little too long to be a drabble. I have a problem with drabbles apparently. So I felt that it deserved it's own post, so here we are.
> 
> As always, this is unbeta'd
> 
> Please enjoy~!

This was supposed to be netflix and chill. That was the whole point of this situation. She hadn’t been laid in at least a year, and Ben was hot. He should have been all over her. Or her all over him. This was a two way street. But she just couldn’t make herself do it. She wasn’t the kind of person to jump someone she barely knew. She didn’t know why she suggested this. Just because she liked him and he made her want to slink around him like a cat everytime he looked at her?

Maybe he didn’t feel the same? They did barely know each other, just having been introduced at a party recently and only interacting at a couple of after work drinks since then. Maybe he was just wanting to actually watch a movie with her. How stupid was that? How stupid was she for thinking that what she wanted was so obvious?

The movie she hadn’t paid any attention to blacked out and the credits started rolling and damn, she hadn’t planned for what to do when the movie was over. She’d expected to be in bed with him, experiencing the greatest orgasms of her life.

“I guess I should get going?” Ben murmured. He’d asked it like a question and she opened her mouth to answer.

And her stupid mouth betrayed her when it said “Oh, yeah, I guess since the movie is over.” What the actual fuck?

His lips thinned out in a tight smile and he stood, patting himself down for his things. His phone had been on the sofa cushion between them and she grabbed it as she stood and handed it to him. As he reached forward, he leaned into her, bringing his face toward hers. 

Absolutely not expecting that because nothing else had happened tonight, Rey panicked and pulled back. “Wait, what are you doing?!” She tossed his phone at him and he was forced to fumble for it and he had to step back.

He looked up at her with a very confused look on his face. “Okay...”

He looked back down at the coffee table, looking at the half drunk bottle of beer he’d accepted from her and looked back at her, as if cogs were turning. “Well, since I’ve had some beer, I’m gonna call a lyft. Is it alright if I leave my car here?”

Rey blinked. “Um...yes?” Half a beer and he needed to call a lyft?

He nodded and went through several screens of the app before he looked up at her, sliding his phone into his back pocket. “Alright, let’s try this again.”

He held his hand out to her. Rey stared at it for a moment before she reached back, taking it. Very gently, he drew her in, pulling her close to his body as his other hand slid behind her neck. Achingly slow, Ben tilted his head down to her and fully swept in now, not allowing herself to think about what was about to happen, she tilted her chin up so that their mouths met in perfect synchronicity. His lips were warm and soft on hers, brushing and sliding over hers agonizingly slow. Too slow. She needed more. Rey clutched her hand in his shirt tightly and she licked at his lips entreatingly. With a soft sigh, Ben parted his lips and she tugged on him, sliding into his mouth with almost a desperate need to taste him.

This time he moaned and she seconded it, swirling her tongue around his. Ben’s other arm slid around her middle, pulling her hard into him, the fingers of his other hand thrusting into her hair, forcing her head to tilt in whatever direction he wanted as he pushed her back into her mouth and kissed her wits away with gliding thrusts of his tongue, and she was so here for it. She lost count of how many times she moaned and how much her body did in fact slink against him like a cat.

All too soon, his phone dinged, indicating his lyft was here. He managed to drag his mouth away from hers and he was breathing just as hard as she was and it was nice to know he’d been as consumed with the kiss as she had been.

“I’ll see you tomorrow when I come get my car.”

Rey nodded dumbly, still a little kiss-addled and she mewled a little when he brushed his lips briefly over hers again and backed away from her. It was gratifying to feel the way parts of him clung to her as if he was having a hard time parting from her. 

“Tomorrow,” he said breathlessly.

“When?”

He laughed. “Six am?”

“So late?”

Ben laughed again and lunged in for one more peck before he stepped back and toward her door. “Five am?”

She snickered. “Still pretty late in the day, but I probably should get  _ some  _ sleep.”

Ben laughed as well, and turned the doorknob as his phone dinged again, letting him know he had three minutes before his car would drive off without him. “Alright, five. I’ll see you then.” And he was out the door.

Rey sighed dejectedly and plopped down dramatically on her sofa. It was only six hours away, but five am seemed like forever from now. As she rolled her eyes at herself she heard her door open again, and she lifted her head up over the back of the couch. Ben was striding back through the door and straight to the sofa.

He climbed over the back of the sofa and landed with his limbs around her, caging her in. "Damn, the guy left without me," he said before he dove for her mouth for a quick hard kiss. "Guess I'll have to stay the night?" 

"Oh wow that's terrible," Rey said around her own hard kiss. "Yeah I guess I have spare room."

"You have a spare room?" he asked around a multitude of tiny kisses. 

"No, I said I have spare room," she delved into his mouth briefly before saying, "in my bed." 

Ben shifted so his knees were between hers and pressed his body into her. "I could stay on the couch," he mumbled as his mouth got especially comfortable with her. 

"More room on the bed."

Ben gave her one last peck before he said, "bed it is," and pulled away from her. Her disappointment didn't last long as he grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. 

Rey laughed delighted he could manhandle her so effortlessly. His phone dinged again and a car peeled away from her house in an angry screech of tires. 

"I thought you said the car left without you," she said as they entered the darkness of her bedroom. 

"It did," he agreed, tossing her on the bed and climbing up as she bounced a little. "Just now."

Rey giggled and he lay himself between her legs again and placed her mouth under an onslaught of kisses both soft and slow, and hard and fast. "Well I guess we can sleep until you," she snickered, "sober up."

Ben snorted and pushed his pelvis into her. "Sure, at some point."

Rey's intended giggle came out in a sultry chuckle and Ben moaned as he'd begun to make his way down her throat. "Well what else are we going to do in bed?" she asked with feigned innocence.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna be balls-deep inside of you in a minute, that's what I'm going to do in your bed."

"Okay," she said breathless but enthusiastically. "I'll make breakfast in the morning and bring it to eat in bed?" 

Ben grinned against her throat. "Perfect. Though I might need to eat something else for dessert," he said as his hand slid between them to cup her between her legs. 

"Okay!" she squeaked again. "I'll bring whipped cream with the pancakes."

Ben groaned. "Fuck, that's going to be an amazing dessert." He got up on his knees. "You're wearing too many clothes."

"You, too."

By the time they were mostly undressed he was balls-deep in her, and in the morning she did make pancakes and bring the whipped cream. She'd also brought chocolate syrup and he declared he was moving in, which he did eventually, and they spent the rest of their lives together, in spite of her failure of a proper Netflix and chill. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~! As always, remember to feed and water your fic authors. Kudos are lovely, comments are delightful and MOAR is always an inspiration~!


End file.
